memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Transwarp drive
Hmm... Should the mention of Warp 10 be there? I don't think it was ever referred to as being "transwarp" in the episode, but I might be wrong. --Zeromaru 19:14, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) *It was mentioned in the episode. Tobyk777 20:38, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) But many consider that voyager episode "extra-cannonical" or due to a quantum fissure, or some crap like that. Regardless of what others think, the episode is considered canon here at M/A. --From Andoria with Love 18:50, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) I have a thought that I don't think anyone else has considered. Granted, this is pure speculation, but hear me out. It says down in the Background section "According to the Star Trek Chronology (pages 75 and 76), the project was deemed unsuccessful by Starfleet Command to the degree that the Excelsior was refitted with a standard warp drive.", But I don't know of any canon reference saying the it didn't work at all. I posit that the Transwarp drive in The Search for Spock worked, and that it is what is responsible for the discontinuity in TOS and TNG warp factors. Transwarp is a phrase that means "beyond normal warp speeds", so what happens when "transwarp" comes into greater use than "normal" warp drive? They call it Warp Drive. So, first they had Warp Drive, and it's this form that we see in ENT and TOS. Then they developed their first Transwarp; a form of warp drive far more powerful than standard warp. Possibly a radical new way to create a warp field. It worked so well that they replaced all warp drives with the newer "transwarp". Over time they just started calling it Warp Drive again. Borg Transwarp would then be beyond this new "transwarp". If we started using it more, then it could be then called Warp Drive. The same should also be true of the Slipstream Drive.-- 15:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :An interesting theory, but as it is self-admitted speculation, there's really no place for it in the article. -Angry Future Romulan 16:04, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, but it's just something for people to think about.--Yobehtmada 16:06, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know if Borg transwarp and Slipstream would change to become the new warp. It's my understanding that they use a different sort of space than subspace (I know borg transwarp uses different space as per the episodes with Lore's borg (Descent, I think) but I don't know about slipstream.) Felderburg 16:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Removed Background Information I removed the following background info for being baseless speculation (the first point), and the rest being nitpicks: *It is probable that if a class 2 shuttle can travel at such high warp speeds, the transwarp must not require nearly as much fuel consumption from the ship as a traditional warp drive. This is speculation of course, since nothing of this nature is stated in any episode. *It is never made clear why the anti-proton radiation treatment could not be performed for the entire crew after a warp 10 jump to Earth. The shuttle Cochrane remained intact, with logs presumably intact as well, so the navigation issue couldn't of have been the problem. Unless the treatment was just too risky for the whole crew to be subjected to. *It is often argued that the rapid evolution concept in is nonsensical. However, considering that the evolution of Humans so far was revealed to be the product of alien programming in , and even though Humans are suggested to be the end result, there is no way the ancient humanoids could have predicted when that message was seen. So many of the stages Paris went through could have been part of the programming fast forwarding itself, ending up at the amphibian form that was initially modified by the ancient humanoids to evolve into us. This is total speculation of course. – Cleanse talk 06:39, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Was the Excelsior designed for infinite velocity? A cited note I once added, In theory any speed was available for the ship. ( ) was removed by Blair2009 without explanation. This was based on the dialog from the film: :Captain Styles: Status! :First Officer: All automates ready and functioning. Automatic moorings retracted. '''All speeds' available through transwarp drive.'' and where it is apparent that this is the purpose of the drive. All though we find later on that Borg and Voth don't do infinite velocity with their drives. There is no reason to assume that Excelsior wasn't designed with this ability in mind. --Pseudohuman 22:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I apologize for my lack of decorum in not adding a reason for the removal. I thought it was inaccurate info, as that dialog could simply be referring to "all speeds available trough transwarp drive," in the same sense that all speeds available through standard warp drive are available to the Enterprise-D. In hindsight, I may have been hasty, but I always thought that there was no consensus on whether the transwarp drive on Excelsior was the same as "infinite" speed, as seen in Threshold. If you think I am misinterpreting, however, I won't complain if you decide to add it back. Blair2009 22:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I agree that in ST 3, the theoretical capabilities of the drive are left a little vague, "breaking the speed records" of the Enterprise seems to be more important than to break the warp 10 barrier. So, I suppose we can leave the note out. Leave it for the viewers to interpret any which way. --Pseudohuman 23:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC)